inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Bigman
(Goalkeeper) |number = 1 |team = *'Navy Invader' |seiyuu = Hiromatsu Serika |debut_anime = Episode 028 (Orion)}} Bigman (ビッグマン, Bigguman) is the goalkeeper of Navy Invader. Appearance Bigman is short which is in contradiction with his nickname. He has messy two-coloured hair, mustard at the bottom and a bright green at the top. He has a small snub nose and big eyes with black circle around them and light blue pupils. Plot Bigman appeared unexpectedly with his team Navy Invader in the America's campground, while some members of Star Unicorn and Inazuma Japan were playing a mini game for fun. All Navy Invader's players lined up in two ranks, dressed in military uniforms and Bigman ran late, just behind the coach Bahat Descom. As it turned out the American coach Mack Scride was arrested and the match between Star Unicorn and Navy Invaders had to decide who would represent America at the Football Frontier International tournament. When America first attacked the goal, Bigman used his staggering technique Gunji Eisei Phobos thanks which he easily stopped Ichinose Kazuya‘s shot and also hurt another player Michele Jacks, who had to leave the field carried on a stretcher. Another American attack was blocked just as easily when Navy Invader used a technique Jiraigen that triggered a number of explosions and caused American players to fall on the field badly beaten. Thus the result of the match was settled and the Navy Invader took the place of Star Unicorn as America's national team in the tournament. The match against Inazuma Japan started uneventfully. Navy Invader was playing in accordance with a well-thought-out strategy. Soon after the kick-off, Fudou Akio stole the ball from Yoga and rushed through the field however Bigman easily blocked his shot Maximum Circus using his signature technique Gunji Eisei Phobos. Later when Navy Invader scored the first goal, Japan counterattacked. Aphrodi took the ball and headed towards the opponent's goal. He was approaching slowly, making a speech to Navy Invader's players. When he stood in front of Bigman, the latter smiled maliciously, sure about stopping the shot. However he wasn't able to protect the goal and Japan tied 1-1. Soon after Navy Invader initiated their terrifying tactic Jiraigen which effectively blocked Japan's offensive. When later Aphrodi and Nosaka Yuuma finally figured out how to deactivate it, Aphrodi scored the second goal for Japan. Bigman's attempts to protect the goal turned out to be futile when Inazuma Japan took the lead, scoring later the third goal with their new technique GGG Senjou no Aria. When the commander was unexpectedly arrested and Mack Scride took his place, Navy Invader stood disoriented and not really sure what they were supposed to do now. Haizaki Ryouhei got the ball from Nosaka Yuuma and shot with Shark The Deep. It seemed that Bigman wouldn't be able to defend it, however suddenly Ichinose, Domon Asuka and Mark Kruger appeared and blocked Hazaki's shot. When the result of the match was a draw after America scored the third goal thanks to technique The Phoenix, Japan took the last attempt to gain an advantage. Aphrodi, Kira Hiroto and Iwato Takashi shot again with GGG Senjou no Aria but it was blocked when the Star Unicorn's trio kicked it back. Later Aphrodi shot the last time with God Knows Impact and it was so powerful that Bigman was pushed over the goal line. Finally Japan won this match with a score 4-3. Hissatsu * Trivia *His name "Bigman" may be a pun because he is by far the smallest of the team. Navigation Category:Orion characters Category:Disciples of Orion